1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pressure lines for use with equipment associated with drilling and production risers, and in particular, pressure lines having breechblock connections with the equipment and choke and kill lines for use in connection with different sized blowout preventer stacks (“BOP stacks”).
2. Description of Related Art
Various pieces of equipment associated with drilling and production risers are well known in the art. It also is well known in the art that many of these pieces of equipment require pressure conduits, or pressure lines, to supply pressure through the lumen of the pressure lines to the equipment in order for the equipment to control and operate valves and other mechanical components of the equipment. These pressure activated pieces of equipment are referred to herein as “riser equipment.” Examples of riser equipment include tensioners, slip-joint assemblies, and slip-joint tensioner assemblies. Generally, the pressure lines used in connection with riser equipment are pneumatic or hydraulic; however, in some instances, such as in choke and kill lines, the source of the pressure in the pressure lines is created by drilling mud or other drilling fluids.
Due to the high pressures normally associated with the pressure lines, the connection of the pressure lines to the riser equipment is important. Currently, the connections between the pressure lines and the riser equipment include threaded connections, use of clamps, use of locking mechanisms such as pins, lug locks, or set screws, use of latch-dogs, and use of bolted flanges. However, all of these require large amounts of time and manpower to install and remove the pressure lines resulting in well downtime. Therefore, it is desired in the art to have pressure lines for riser equipment to permit quick and easy installation and removal of the pressure lines.
Choke and kill lines for use with BOP stacks also are well known in the art. In general, each BOP stack includes at least one choke line and one kill line. Each of the choke lines and the kill lines are releaseably connected to the BOP stack and a pressure source, e.g., hydraulic source, which are capable of providing pressure through the choke and kill lines to control the wellbore and BOP stack during drilling of oil and gas wells, etc.
In current practice, choke and kill lines are present on the BOP stack for oil or gas drilling. In some cases, one set of choke and kill lines may be used for one size and pressure rated BOP stack and a second set of choke and kill lines for another size and pressure rated BOP stack. For example, one set of choke and kill lines may be capable of withstanding 1,000 psi. Therefore, in the event that the pressure at the wellhead increases above 1,000 psi, the choke and kill lines will not function and may rupture causing damage and possible injury. Accordingly, in such a situation, a second set of choke and kill lines having a tolerance for higher pressures, e.g., greater than 1,000 psi, must be installed on the BOP stack.
Moreover, a second, larger, BOP stack may also be required to address the high pressures on the wellhead or to accommodate the various volumes of oil or gas flowing through the BOP stack. However, in current embodiments, the connector assembly between the BOP stack and each of the choke and kill lines can be different on the different sized BOP stacks. For example, a 21¼″ BOP stack can have a smaller connection assembly for the choke and kill lines than a 13⅝″ BOP stack.
Therefore, it is desired in the art to have a coupling system, or choke and kill line system, between each of the choke and kill lines and the BOP stack that is capable of withstanding high pressures and also provides quick and easy removal and installation, thereby reducing the amount of time that the well equipment is being readied for or is out of service. It is also desired in the art to have a coupling system, or choke and kill line system, between each of the choke and kill lines that permits each of the choke and kill lines to be connected to different sized BOP stacks universally.
Another concern of current coupling systems, and choke and kill line systems and other large line hydraulic or air control systems, is the amount of weight that the connections between the choke and kill lines and the BOP stack must sustain or the other pressure control systems must sustain. This concern increases as the size of the choke and kill lines or other pressure lines increase. Therefore, it is desired in the art to have a coupling system, or choke and kill line system, or other pressure line system, that assists in relieving some, if not all, of the weight forces of the choke and kill lines on the connections between the choke and kill lines and the BOP stack or on connections between pressure lines and other equipment.
As mentioned above, the present inventions address the foregoing concerns. Specifically, in one aspect of the present invention, the coupling system and choke and kill line systems, of the present invention include lines that can withstand the maximum amount of pressure envisioned on a particular wellhead or riser system and that can be used on various sized BOP stacks. This aspect of the present invention, therefore, provides a fast and efficient means of changing the choke and kill lines from one BOP stack, or other equipment, to another BOP stack or other equipment, by utilizing a connection designed specifically for this purpose. Accordingly, cost savings are realized with the connection of the choke and kill lines to the BOP stacks, or other lines to other equipment, requiring less time and manpower to accomplish.
Additionally, in another aspect of the invention, the pressure lines for riser equipment, coupling systems, and choke and kill line systems, of the present invention include a breechblock connection such that the pressure lines or choke and kill lines can be easily and quickly removed from one piece of riser equipment, or BOP stack, and installed on a second piece of riser equipment, or BOP stack. Therefore, time savings are realized and less manpower is required to change from one piece of riser equipment or BOP stack to another piece of riser equipment or BOP stack.
Further, in another aspect of the invention, the coupling systems, and choke and kill line systems, of the present invention include one or more guide assemblies that can be secured to the BOP stack, or other support structure, e.g., the platform or riser superstructure, to alleviate some of the weight caused by the choke and kill lines on the connections of the choke and kill lines with the BOP stack.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no pressure line system, choke or kill line system, or coupling system, which: provide quick and efficient connection of each of the pressure lines with the riser equipment; reduce the amount of manpower needed to remove and install the pressure lines on the riser equipment; provide quick and efficient connection of each of the choke and kill lines with the BOP stack or other pressure lines to other riser equipment; and reduce the amount of manpower needed to remove and install the choke and kill lines on the BOP stack or other pressure lines to other riser equipment. Therefore, the art has sought a pressure line system, a choke or kill line system, and a coupling system, which: provide quick and efficient connection of each of the pressure lines with the riser equipment; reduce the amount of manpower needed to remove and install the pressure lines on the riser equipment; provide quick and efficient connection of each of the choke and kill lines with the BOP stack or other pressure lines to other riser equipment; and reduce the amount of manpower needed to remove and install the choke and kill lines on the BOP stack or other pressure lines to other riser equipment.